This invention relates to a discrete, easily accessible, and selectively introduced and selectively removed pocket which holds, e.g., keys, cash, credit cards, metro cards, cosmetics, valuables, or other accessories and which is contoured to be worn in the interior of a brassiere cup or bathing suit top to provide convenience and safety. The pocket is alternately and easily removed from an article of clothing and worn as a sachet around the wrist.